


"I'm gonna marry that girl."

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [6]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Flirting for dummies, Nora Carter - Freeform, first time they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: “Hey T… See that girl over there?”"Yeah?""I'm gonna marry her.""No... You're not. You don't even know her."
Relationships: Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time Metal saw Nora, he knew he was going to marry her.

“Hey T… See that girl over there?” Metal asked in a low voice, indicating her with a small jerk of his thumb over the bar table.

Trent nodded, “I see a table full of women.”

“Light brunette, freckles, running shoes.”

“Oh yeah.” Trent nodded, “Cute.”

“I’m gonna marry her.”

Trent almost barked a laugh, “No you’re not. You haven’t even spoken to her yet. She could be… Not your type.”

“But she is.”

“I meant personality.”

“So did I.” Metal shrugged.

“A hot bod is not a personality.” Trent jammed his elbow into Metal’s ribs.

“Never said it was.” Metal frowned, “She’s down to earth. Practical and has an open personality.”

“What? How?”

“Just look at her.” Metal shrugged.

“I still see a hot young woman. Nothing has changed.”

“Alright, alright. Look… She’s surrounded by hot friends, who TRY to be hot.”

“So…?”

“The girl is not wearing makeup, she’s in a t-shirt and jeans… And sneakers.” Metal grinned, “The other girls are dressed up to the nines.”

“Alright yeah.” Trent shrugged, “So…?”

“Have you ever seen a group of girls where ONLY one stick out like that? Without looking like a tomboy? Or without being silently excluded from the group?”

“…No, but that doesn’t tell me anything.”

“The other girls are constantly looking at her, talking with her. She has an open posture, smiles a lot.” Metal shrugged, “She’s down to earth, knows who she is, and the other girls respect her for it.”

“She could be a slob…?”

“No. Don’t think so.” Metal shook his head, “She has this… I can’t explain it, but her posture… No, she’s not a slob.”

“Next to nothing you’ve said makes sense.” Trent rolled his eyes, “Including this.”

“She’s either athletic, practical or into comfort. I’d be good with all three…”

“What makes you say that?”

“Her clothes and her shoes.” Metal shrugged, “She’s probably the only girl in here who’s comfortable right now. Have you seen the stilts some of them walk around on? You want me to go on?”

“You’re probably reading too much into all of this.”

“Give me two years, she’ll have my last name.” Metal shrugged.

“Even if she ends up being anywhere near the person you expect her to be…” Trent sighed, “I’ve gotta break it to you buddy… She’s miles out of your league. She’s an 8 easy, maybe even a 9. And you’re… Not that pretty.”

“Guess I’ll hope charm works then…”

“What charm?” Trent frowned, “Last time I checked, you were about as charming as a brick.”

“I haven’t really tried flirting with you, you know…”

“I’m pretty sure she won’t fall for someone who’s as much of a psychopath as you are in the right moments.”

“In the right moments.” Metal shrugged, “You know, I’m not always the Navy SEAL you first met.”

“Whatever…” Trent rolled his eyes, “You will strike out.”

“Nope. I won’t.” Metal flashed a grin.

“Alright, I’ll humor you…” Trent sighed, “If you end up marrying her, BIG FREAKING IF, you have to pick me as your best man, alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” Metal grinned, “I’m gonna go over and talk with her. Watch this.”

“Wait. No.” Trent cussed silently as Metal left their table and walked over to the bunch of girls about their age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Nora is gonna be a bit different in this chapter. She's a lot younger and hasn't lived with Full Metal for years, she's not the loving mother she becomes later, yet.  
> She's younger, and everybody changes as life comes at them.

“Hey, mind if I take this chair?” Metal asked as he pointed to a chair which had been vacant the entire time he had kept an eye on them.

“No, of course not.” One of the girls replied.

“Cool.” He grinned, and sat down right next to them.

The girl on his right tensed, but luckily that wasn’t the one he’d had his eyes on. No, an amused smirk fluttered across _her_ lips.

“I’m not going to force myself on you ladies for too long, I just had to come over here with one simple question…”

“Oh no, it’s another one of those ‘ _Are you from Tennessee?’ or ‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’_ types…” a blonde rolled her eyes.

“No ma’am…” Metal chuckled, “No, that was not what I planned on asking.”

“Ma’am?” Another one of the girls chuckled, “That’s kinda cute.”

Metal shrugged and hoped that he would blush a bit. It might help his case. Then he locked his eyes on the girl who did not dress like the others, “I was just wondering… I’ll leave straight away if not, and I won’t bother you again… But I was just wondering, do you think a guy like me might have a chance on a girl like you?”

The smile reached her eyes. Good sign.

“Well…” she shrugged, “You plan on killing me and dumping my body in a body of water?”

“-No…” Metal frowned.

She smirked a bit, “I’m just joking.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as she tilted her head and ran a hand through her thick hair.

“Please say yes…” he shrugged, “I kinda made a bet with my buddy over there that I’d fix myself a date with the most beautiful girl in here.”

“So, I’m just a bet?”

“No. The bet was just an excuse to go actually come over here to talk with you.”

She smiled, “Alright, so which one is he?”

“My buddy?”

She nodded.

“Over my shoulder, dark-blond guy who really should get a haircut…”

“Sitting by himself?”

“Right now, yeah.” Metal chuckled, “I should probably go back to save him from his loneliness soon…”

She smiled a little.

“You’re more than welcome to tag along…” Metal shrugged, then acted like he just remembered that there were other girls around as well, “All of you, of course. I know how we look, you probably feel safer as a group.”

“You don’t scare me…” she winked at him and he had to pause to swallow.

“Girl, behave.” One of her friends poked at her.

“-And you need to start living a little. What’s the last _fun_ thing you did?” she chuckled, then looked at him again, “What kind of date would you take me on then?”

“So I’ve got a slight chance?”

“Maybe?” she shrugged.

“Well, I had hoped to get to know you a little more before I had to answer that…” Metal winked at her, “But… I’ve got a few very different examples.”

“Yeah?”

“If you think speed and adrenalin is fun, I’ve got a motorcycle. I’ll promise not to crash.” Metal shrugged, “If you’re more into slow and sweet stuff, we could pack a couple of sketch books and find a scenic spot to draw… Or, we could… We could go swimming I guess?”

“Damn, Ellie…” the blonde who had been less than excited earlier had her jaw hanging open, “This guy really has you figured out.”

“Ellie?”

“Eleanor.” She shrugged, “It’s… I’m named after my grandma.”

“It’s a nice name.” Metal smiled, “I’m Scott.”

“Scott…” she nodded along.

“So, is it a possible yes?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, “On one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“I pick where we’re going.”

“Deal.” Metal grinned.

Eleanor leaned over and glanced over his shoulder, “Your buddy is the guy in the denim jacket, right?”

“Yeah.”

She waved her hand at him, with a sweet little smile on her face. “-Made him blush.”

Metal chuckled, “Yeah, it’s not that hard… But I can’t blame him either.”

“Ellie, _maybe it’s not the best idea to flirt with this guy…_ ” One of the other girls suggested.

“Why not?”

“He could be a weirdo… -Or dangerous.” she shrugged, before looking at him, “No offence.”

“None taken.” Metal shrugged, “I constantly try to remind my younger sister to be careful, so… I think it’s good when other women are careful as well.”

“So, if you prefer women to be careful…” Eleanor shrugged. “Mind telling me why your knuckles are scarred to hell and back?”

“No, I don’t.” Metal shrugged, “I’m in the Navy. Both training and actual fights have left a few marks.”

“Ever hurt a woman?”

“As an adult, only two. One had an AK pointed at me, the other one jumped at me with a knife.” Metal shrugged, “I think the ‘don’t hit women rule’ goes out the window when they’re actively trying to kill you. Oh, and as a kid I was in constant battle with my older sister.”

Eleanor chuckled. “-What made you join the Navy?”

“To piss off my old man.” Metal chuckled, “He’s a marine. He always planned on me becoming a jarhead. It felt natural to serve, but… Not as a marine.”

“You better not tell that to my dad if you ever meet him.”

“Marine?”

“Yeah, to the core.” Eleanor smiled, “I’ve got two brothers, both of them followed him.”

“And you?”

“Nah.” She shook her head, “I’ve got a thing against the risk of being shot.”

“Understandable.” Metal chuckled, “Rumor has it, it’s not fun.”

Eleanor let out a small laugh, “Guess you’re right.”

“I probably should get back to Trent before he thinks I abandoned him for good…” Metal chuckled, “But I meant what I said, come over. I’ll even buy us all a round of drinks.”

“Wait, I’ve got to give you something first.” Eleanor said, hooking her foot around the back of his leg before he could scoot out from the table. Then she grabbed a napkin, and a pen seemed to materialize in her hand. “Just in case I forget to come over later… Call me.”

He grinned, “You bet I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how did it go?” Trent chuckled as Metal sat back down beside him.

“Honestly?”

“Of course…”

“I think I blacked out for a second.” Metal frowned, “Not really sure what happened.”

“Oh, so… No catch then?”

“No, I’m just kidding you. I got her number.” He grinned and held up a napkin with her number and name written on it, “And they might come over here later. Might.”

“They?”

“Yeah, all of them.” Metal smirked.

“So, how was she?”

“She could be fun.” Metal shrugged, “Fixed myself a first date at least.”

Trent rolled his eyes slightly.

“Ready to be my best man in a couple of years.”

“If it happens, I’ll be your best man.” Trent shrugged, “But it’s not going to happen.”

“Just you wait and see.”


End file.
